Why My Cousin, Ty?
by liyahgboy14
Summary: Tyson's cousin Tyler calls, what does he call for? Yaoi!
1. Hawaii Placing

Slick:Hey y'all whassup?  
  
Static: Hi everyone!!!  
  
Slick: Okay, I don't own beyblade so don't jump me if the characters   
  
are out of character.  
  
Static:Hey Slick, can we get on with the story??  
  
Slick: Will you wait a sec!!!  
  
Static: Alright, Alright!!!  
  
Slick: Okay, as I was saying, so if you don't want to read it?? Get out!!  
  
Static: Also, there will be some characters made up by us!!! No stealing!!  
  
Slick: (Whispers) Hey don't talk to the public like that!  
  
Static: Okay, sorry.  
  
Slick: You should be. Okay everyone!! I don't wanna hold you so let's begin!  
  
Static:But...  
  
Slick: Shh!!  
  
******************************Why my cousin, Ty?*******************************************  
  
The Bladebreakers had just won the Hawaiian Tournament. They were heading home. To keep  
  
everyone in shape, Kai invited The Bladebreakers to live with him in his mansion. Well   
  
actually, he forced them. Hehe, you know Kai. A limo drove up to them.  
  
"Hey guys, are ya ready?"yelled the limo driver.  
  
"Of course we are!!"said Tyson.  
  
Kai pulled Tyson by the collar."Don't you twist this up, freak."was the only  
  
thing Kai had to say. They all got in the limo. As they got in Tyson asked   
  
the limo driver to go to the pizza parlour.  
  
"Tyson, we are not making any stops on this trip."mumbled Kai.  
  
"But Kai, the trip will take like 16 hours!"  
  
"Well it's worth it."  
  
"Kai, why don't you give Tyson a break."said Ray.  
  
"Why don't you give us all a break." laughed Max.  
  
"Actually, pizza does sound like a great idea, I'm kinda hungry myself." said Kenny.  
  
"Alright, Calvin, take us to the pizza parlour down Kalvatza Street."  
  
A few minutes later.......  
  
The limo arrived in front of a pizza parlour called *Honolulu Pizza House*  
  
"Stay in the car, I'll get the pizza." said Kai.  
  
Kai went into the shop.  
  
Meanwhile, Tyson got a phone call.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
Static: Hey,hey, why the long faces? The second chap will be up soon ,no doubt, okay?  
  
Slick: Yeah, so don't worry, we will get back to you soon.  
  
Static I know this was a short chap but it was worth it, right?  
  
Slick: See ya, we love you!!! Review!!! 


	2. Street Thing

Slick: Hey I'm back, Static had to do some courses in special aid. So I, alone will be your host. Ok? Oh and here's some reminders.....  
  
I do not own beyblade so don't get mad at me. Alright? Now I know some of you wondered where the yaoi is.. DON'T WORRY, there will be some in the following chapters, so be patient, let us get familiar with the story.  
  
Slick: Okay, now that you know that, shall we begin??  
  
**************************Why My Cousin, Ty?**************************  
  
The limo arrived in front of a pizza parlour called * Honolulu Pizza House*  
  
"Stay in the car, I'll go get the pizza."said Kai.  
  
Kai want into the shop.  
  
Meanwhile, Tyson got a phone call.  
  
"Hello?" said Tyson.  
  
"Tyson, help!"  
  
"Who is this?!"  
  
"This is Tyler! Come pick me up, quick!! Please!"  
  
The phone then went blank. Tyson sat there in shock as he hung up the cell phone. What could he want? Why was he screaming? Why did he call him? Where is he? Tyler dialed the phone again to get an explanation or something. Someone else answered.  
  
"What?!" said an unfamiliar voice.  
  
"Huh? Where is Tyler?"  
  
" That is none of your business."  
  
Tyson heard a voice in the background.  
  
"Hey, Joe, who is that?"  
  
" I dunno, some creep asking for Tyler."  
  
" Give it to me."  
  
Another voice was on the phone now.  
  
"Hello?" said another voice.  
  
"Yeah, is Tyler there?  
  
"Well, uh, um... he's busy."  
  
"Well tell him Tyson called."  
  
"T-Tyson? Hey! This is your Uncle Larry."  
  
"Oh, Wow! I didn't recognize your voice there?"  
  
"Well I guess not!"his uncle laughed.  
  
"Yeah, can you put Tyler on the phone?"  
  
"I'm sorry Tyson, but he's busy."  
  
"When will he not be busy?"  
  
"I guess in a couple of hours."  
  
"Oh, well I guess I'll call back later then."  
  
"Well alright, it was nice talking to ya, nephew."  
  
"Alright, see ya Uncle."  
  
"Bye, neph."  
  
They both hung up.  
  
Tyson was happy to hear from his uncle. He hasn't seen him in 4 years! But something was more important now, and that was his cousin, Tyler.  
  
Kai had come back with a small pizza box. Which would equal only one piece for all of them that would have to last for them the whole trip.While the opened the pizza box, they were suprised to see how little the had to eat. So they took there sweet time eating. ONE BITE per hour.  
  
"Kai, why didn't you order a bigger pizza? Atleast a medium, gosh!" groaned Ray.  
  
"Well, My Dear Ray, I didn't want you guys to get fat on the job."  
  
Ray sighed.  
  
"Since you guys are so hungry why don't you go to sleep and make the trip shorter so you can stop questionig me." laughed Kai.  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers did as they were offered. Kai then dimmed down the limo lights so his teamates could sleep in peace. Kai had some kindness in him after all. He then laid his head againt the limo seat and fell asleep.  
  
The next day..............  
  
Tyson woke up to see all of the bladebreakers still sleeping. He decided to try calling Tyler again, but he then thought it was too early. He got out of his seat is went to the pizza box to get his *Breakfast* (hehe, yeah right!) He turned on the tv inside the limo.( Rich huh?) He turned on the news to see what was happening in the world. The weatherman said it was going to be very windy today. The another topic on the news showed up. The news continued.  
  
"Hi this is Duke Bradley here in Los Angeles and I have to say it is quite a great day here. I am here in front of *Larry's Pub* and we are here live about to go into this wacky club!  
  
"Larry's Pub?" said Tyson. "What a coincedence, Larry is the name of my uncle!"laughed Tyson.  
  
The newsman continued......  
  
"Let's go in!" the newsman said.He then opened the door to *Larry's Pub* and walked in. "Well, would you look at that. All of these hip people having fun! Why don't we go into the manager's office and have an interview, shall we? The newscrew then went into the manager's office. He was startled when they just blastes into his office.  
  
"Um, hi?" said a frightened Larry.  
  
"Hi! This is Channel 3 news! We just came to ask you a couple of questions! Let's begin!! First question, how did you think of all this in the first place, Larry?"  
  
"Listen, you ugly freak, I ain't answering no questions ,got it?  
  
"But Larry!"  
  
"That's Mr. McMahon to you!"  
  
"Oh, um sorry sir but..."  
  
"Get Out!" Larry interrupted.  
  
"Sir I..."  
  
Larry pulled out a gun.  
  
"I said get out!!!!"  
  
Larry shot a bullet up in the ceiling. But Duke was a brave newsman. He stood up to the gun. The rest of the newscrew tried to pull him away but they failed.  
  
"I just want you to answer a couple of question you stubborn, uh, um ,Man!"  
  
"I warned you."  
  
"Answer my questions!!"  
  
Larry pointed his gun at the newsman. He shot a bullet right in his head. He shot another in his heart. The newsman collapsed on the ground. He was dead.  
  
"Who's next?!" yelled Larry.  
  
"We are leaving now sir!" said the camera man.  
  
The rest of the newscrew picked up the dead body and went out of the office. The dancers and everyone else in the club was shocked at the dead body being carried out of the building.  
  
Back in the office, Larry was so happy he got those stalkers off his tail. He started laughing evily of his victory. Little did he know, the cameraman had the whole scene on camera, the whole world had seen it.  
  
Back in the limo............  
  
Tyson sat still the whole scene, shocked. He couldn't believe Uncle Larry, HIS Uncle Larry would do such a thing.  
  
4 years ago, Uncle Larry used to own a daycare center. All of the kids wanted to be just like him. He had gelled brown hair. He was slightly skinny, and Tall. Tyson used to always go to his house on the prairie. He had all kind of animals. He also had a wonderful family. A wonderful wife and son. He was living the life. But 3 years later, the daycare went out of business. He got thrown out of the house, along with his son, Tyler. His wife purposeda divorce. She then got married to a 80 year old man and had another kid. Her husband then died of old age and she had all of his money and his large house.That was her plan. That left Larry and his son Tyler to live on the street. Then Larry had forced his only son to be a prostitute. It was horrible for him. Tyler kept on prostituting. A month later Larry was had enough money to buy property. He forced his son again to prostitute. Larry managed more money to buy beer and other things to open a club bar. He then again made his son prostititute. He then managed to buy a little apartment above the bar. Larry started to do drugs. You know what he made his son do to get more and more drugs and other things. Tyler was suffering for his father. He never liked prostitituting. His dad was living the life, but he wasn't.  
  
Back to present time.........  
  
The rest of bladebreakers had woken up only to see Tyson in a shocked form. 


	3. I'm Down

Static: Look who's back!  
  
Slick: As you can see, Static made it back from the special aid.  
  
Static: (feeling embarrassed) You told them about special aid? How dare you!!!  
  
Slick: Hey, you know all my peeps gotsta know what is happening.  
  
Static: I'll get you!!!! ( picks up keyboard)  
  
Slick: Come on, calm down now, Static!  
  
(Static starts chasing Slick around the room)  
  
Slick: NO!!!!!  
  
Static: Okay people, the story is about to begin, and Slick here is about to end!!!!!!  
  
*************************Why My Cousin, Ty?****************************************  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers had woken up only to see Tyson in a shocked form.  
  
"What is wrong with him now?" asked Max.  
  
"He did this last night too, after we left the pizza shop." stated Ray.  
  
Max went over to Tyson and shook him lightly.  
  
"Tyson!" yelled Max.  
  
Tyson then came out of his shocked form. After that, Tyson started sobbing into Max's shoulders. Max then started to comfort his friend generously.  
  
"Tyson, tell me, why are you crying?"  
  
The only thing Tyson could do was sob some more. Kai got angry at this. He then took Tyson from Max and started shaking him roughly. Tyson had to stand up to his dangerous captain, so he toughened at this. Tyson then spoke.  
  
"I'm alright, Kai."  
  
"What the heck is wrong with you!"  
  
"Nothing, alright?!!"  
  
"Listen, you freak, you cannot be sobbing like a little girl. If you want to cry, I'll be more than happy to put you out on this very highway, alright!"  
  
"Yes, Kai!"  
  
"Kai, why do you have to be so cold all the time, huh?" protested Ray.  
  
"Maybe because I want to, you little dimwit!"  
  
Ray made a small growl. He then grabbed Kai by the collar, and scratched him in the face, with his razor sharp claws. Kai then had a deep bloody gushes in his cheek. He did one of his death glares. Ray knew he was in trouble. Kai got up as Ray started to move back. He grabbed Ray by the neck and did a chokeslam. He then got on top of Ray and started punching in the face wildly. There was nothing the rest of the Bladebreakers could do. They knew if they interfered they would get it too. So they watched as their captain beat up their helpless teamate. After Kai was done, he ordered the other teamates, his slaves if you ask me, to get him some bandages. The hurried and got tons of bandages for their captain, their master if you ask me.  
  
"Kai, may I get some bandages for Ray?" asked Kenny.  
  
"No, let Ray suffer for what he has done, let him learn his lesson."  
  
"Master Kai, we will be arriving home in 2 minutes, Sir." announced The Limo Driver.  
  
"Alright, Calvin."  
  
Calvin was Kai's personal limo driver since Kai was ever born. Kai had grown into a relationship with Calvin in a short matter of time. Kai could tell all of his problems to Calvin, and he always had a solution. Calvin was the only person Kai ever really cared for and respected. Calvin had black short hair he was only about a foot higher than Kai. You would normally see Calvin wearing a black tux and a different colored blouse everyday.  
  
The limo arrived in front of a oversized mansion.  
  
Calvin then came out and opened the limo doors for the team.  
  
"It's beautiful!" said Kenny.  
  
"You got that right!" said Max.  
  
Tyson walked out the limo in silence, still shocked at what he saw earlier that morning.  
  
Ray stayed lying in the limo ,unconcious.  
  
"Um, Kai?"  
  
"Yes, Calvin?"  
  
"Shall I carry this boy along?"  
  
"As you wish, not that I care."  
  
Calvin then picked up Ray and carried him inside the house.  
  
"Where should I place him, Kai?"  
  
"Oh, I'll lead you to where his room will be." stated Kai.  
  
Calvin followed Kai until they reached a room capable for Ray to sleep in. He then placed Ray on the bed and tucked him in. Calvin then went to the nurse's office for Ray. He needed help fast. The rest of the the bladebreakers waited in the main lounge to get their rooms. Kai then arrived downstairs to lead the rest of them to their rooms. He did just that.  
  
*********************Tyson's room**********************  
  
Tyson walked into his room. He turned on the tv to see any more info on the shooting scene. He turned to the channel 3. The newsman began........................  
  
"Hello this is Channel 3 news here to you live! Hi I'm Hugh Roberts, the new newsman. We will begin with our symphathy  
  
to Duke Bradley. He was shot and killed by club manager, Larry McMahon. He has been arrested and will be serving 4 years in jail for murder. When he went to court a few hours ago, he lost the case, and as I told you he will be sentenced for 4 years in jail. His bar on Morris Ave. has been closed down. The murderer's son, Tyler McMahon,was no where to be found when his father was arrested but when we do, we will put him in a safe well guided orphanage where he can have a happy life without living on the streets.  
  
"Oh, no! Tyler!  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Slick: this is the end of ch 3! What do you think would happen to Tyler. What will be his future. Stay tuned for the 3rd Chap. Ok? 


	4. So Arriving So Leaving

Static: Hello! I'm back to give you what you've been waiting for!!! I feel so sorry for Tyler. It's so sad of what he's been going through. I know you guy haven't really heard from him yet, but in this chapter, he will be introduced for the fist time in my fic. (Maybe) Oh, and by the way, Slick's in the hospital right now.... well, you know what happened. (Hehe) Well, here's Chappie 4!!!!  
  
**************Why My Cousin, Ty?***************  
  
"Oh no! Tyler!  
  
Tyson ran to his bag to get his cellular phone. He forgot to call him again. He took out the phone and looked on Recent Calls. He found the number and dialed it as fast as he could. Someone answered........  
  
"H-Hello?" cracked a frightened voice.  
  
"Tyler? This is Tyson."  
  
"Tyson! Please! You have to help me!!  
  
"Where are you?!"  
  
"I don't know!" Tyler sobbed. "I've beeen running for hours... I'm lost!  
  
" Aw man!! I can't find you if I don't know where you are!!"  
  
Tyson then heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Tyler, I have to go now..... I'm so sorry...... forgive me!!!  
  
Tyson felt so sad for hanging up on him, when he was in need of help. He knew if he told Kai this, Kai would call the police and alert them that he has info on Tyler. Then the next thing you know, Tyler would be in some orphanage.  
  
"Come in." yelled Tyson.  
  
Kai then opened the door.  
  
"Yes?" squeaked Tyson.  
  
"Get downstairs, freak, dinner's ready."  
  
Tyson hurried downstairs. He didn't want to get beaten for being late.  
  
************** Tyler****************  
  
Tyler walked down the quiet sidewalk. He wore a robe with a hood, so no one could realize his identity and turn him in. He wondered why Tyson was such in a hurry. All he could do was forget it. No one could help him. He had about seven dollars left on him. He decided to go to the local corner store. As he walked in, the cashier just stared at him. He was so embarrased. He picked up about six bags of chips, and a bottle of water. He picked up a beyblading magazine too. He went up to the cashier............  
  
"Hello" said the cahier.  
  
Tyler ignored, and put the items in te stand.  
  
"$2.75." said the cashier.  
  
Tyler gave him three dollars. He got back 25 cents. He then went to the bubblegum machine, and got a gumball, using the 25 cents that he got back. After that, he left the store and continued walking down the street. He then found a nice place to sit on the ground. He spit out his gum, and opened a bag of chips. While he was eating, he flipped open the magazine. He saw Tyson and the rest of his team.....  
  
"So that's what Tyson looks like."laughed Tyler." He's growing."  
  
Tyler flipped the page. He saw the oversized mansion that the team lived in.   
  
"246 Denard Rd." he read.  
  
"246 Denard Rd!" he yelled.   
  
He got up, grabbed his bag and started walking again.  
  
************* Kai's Mansion*****************  
  
The team sat at the large table, as they were being served. Tyler didn't even touch his food.......  
  
"Hey!" yelled Kai. "I'm going out, Kenny, come with me."  
  
"I'll be right there, Kai! Just let me put away Dizzy!"  
  
"Tyson, since you're not eating, go upstairs and check on Ray."  
  
"Oh, alright."  
  
"Max, wash the dishes."  
  
"But Kai....."  
  
"Now!!!"  
  
Max hurried and did as he was told. Kenny had came back. He and Kai had left..  
  
**************Tyson***************  
  
Tyson hurried to Ray's room. He was worried knowing that Ray was in there alone. As he barged in the door, he saw Ray putting on a jacket, and gathering his things.  
  
"Um, hey Ray."  
  
"Oh, hi Tyson, what do need."  
  
"Nothing, Kai told me to check on you, but I see you are better."  
  
"Is Kai gone?" asked Ray.  
  
"Yeah,why?"  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Staic: Good enough for you? Well, I hope so. So what is this about Ray leaving? Well, stay tuned to find out in Chappie 5!!! Bye!! Review!!!! 


	5. If Our Kai Only Knew

Slick: Hey, I'm back from the hospital. Oh, well never mind that. You guys don't care about me. Hehe, why did I even say that.  
  
Static: Are you guys ready for the story??!  
  
Slick: Of course they are.  
  
Static: Well let's get started shall we?  
  
************* Why my cousin, Ty?**************  
  
"Is Kai gone?" asked Ray.  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"Ray! Why?"  
  
"I can't keep on being hurt physically AND emotionally by this guy. He's, he's crazy, you know."  
  
"No, come on Ray, we can work this out."  
  
"No Tyson, I better leave before Kai gets back. Because if he find me walking out the door, he will beat me for sure."  
  
"Well Ray, good luck?"  
  
"Thanks Tyson."  
  
Ray went over to his friend and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Bye, Ray." Tyson started to cry.  
  
"Bye Tyson."  
  
Tyson followed Ray down the stairs. They then saw Max washing dishes.  
  
"Max?" said Ray.  
  
Max turned his head to see Ray with a big suitcase.  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
"Where are you going?! Does Kai know?"  
  
"No, if he finds out, he'll keep me here for sure."  
  
"And you'll get a big punishment too." said Max.  
  
"Well, I better go. Where's Kenny? I can't leave without saying bye to Kenny."  
  
"Oh, he went with Kai." said Max.  
  
"Aw, man!" said Ray.  
  
Just then the phone rang. Tyson went to pick it up........  
  
"Hello?" said Tyson.  
  
"Yeah, this is Kai."  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
"Listen, I'll be there in about 10 minutes, me and Kenny just came from the computer store."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
" Is Ray okay?" asked Kai.  
  
"Uh, yeah he is."  
  
"Is Max done washing dishes?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
"Well tell him if he's not done when I get there, I'll strangle him."  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
"See you."  
  
"Bye Kai."  
  
Tyson then hung up the phone.  
  
"Ray! You better leave now beacause Kai said he will be here in about 10 minutes!"  
  
"Oh! Okay!"  
  
Ray grabbed Kai's cell phone. He gave Max a hug and was out the door.  
  
"Well, he's gone." Max sighed.  
  
"Yeah." Tyson sobbed. He left to look out the window where he saw Ray walk down the street. It was the last he saw of....... Ray.  
  
Max had dried his hands from washing and walked toward Tyson. He hugged Tyson from behind. He sobbed in Tyson's back. Tyson then turned around and lifted Max's chin. He placed a kiss on his lips.  
  
"It's okay Maxy, everthing's gonna be all right."  
  
"I know Tyson. Now that you're here to comfort me."  
  
Max then placed a kiss on Tyson's lips. Tyson took Max upstairs and laid him down.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Slick: Emotional right?  
  
Static: And you finally got your yaoi. hehe  
  
Slick: Well Stay tuned for chapter 6 because Tyler again appears. 


	6. Down With The Clique

Slick: What up, y'all!!  
  
Static: We're back!!  
  
Slick: Yup! Like I promised in the last chapter, Tyler will again appear in this chapter!  
  
Static: We want to make a shoutout to galux-V2! Ray will be returning, don't worry!!!  
  
Slick: Shall we begin??  
  
Static: Yeah Yeah Yeah! Let's get started!!!  
  
********* Why My Cousin, Ty?************  
  
Max then placed a kiss on Tyson's lips. Tyson took Max upstairs and laid him down. A few minutes later, Kenny, Calvin, and Kai arrived in the house with bags in their hands. Calvin and Kenny went to Kai's room to put the bags down. While Kai went to check on everybody. He first went to Ray's room. He opened the door to see no Ray. He went further in the room. He looked under Ray's bed. He looked in Ray's closet, he saw that Ray's clothes were not in there. So he looked in Ray's bathroom. He looked on Ray's balcony. But he saw no sign of him.  
  
"Where could he be?" thought Kai.  
  
He then went to Max's room to see if Ray was there. He saw no one, not even Max. So he went to Tyson's room to look. He saw no Ray, but he saw Max and Tyson, with nothing on but underwear. They were cuddled up together. Kai got mad at this. But he decided to punish them in the mornig, he couldn't wake them now because he did not want them to be drowsy in the morning, they had training to do. He closed Tyson's door and continued his search for Ray. He looked in Kenny's room, still no Ray. After that, Kai knew the last room was... his room.  
  
"He better not be in my room." Kai grumbled.  
  
He opened his door. He sighed in relief to only see Calvin and Kenny trying to set up what the three of them bought from the computer. But he was still worried about Ray.  
  
"What's up, Kai? " asked Kenny, looking a little concerned.  
  
" It's 11: 52, and Ray's not here!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"What do you think happened?" asked Calvin.  
  
"I don't know, but I'm about to find out!"  
  
Kai then left the room to look for Ray again.  
  
"Should we help Kai find Ray?" asked Calvin.  
  
"You bet!" yelled Kenny.  
  
The two of them left the room also to look for Ray. Kenny went to the third floor. While Calvin looked on the fourth. Kai went to the main floor to look in the living room, and the rest of the floors on the first floor. No one found Ray or any sign of him. Kai called Kenny and Calvin downstairs. He told Calvin he needed another ride. He again told Kenny to come to make observations. As the three of them got in the limo, Kai told Calvin to look around the neighborhood. The limo drove off into the streets.  
  
********* Tyler************  
  
Tyler kept following signs that would lead to his destination. He wanted to be in a place where someone could accept for who he was, and not for his body. He knew Tyson, and maybe his friends were that kind of people. As continued, he saw a dark figure walking down the street. Tyler thought the person might know where Kai's mansion was at.  
  
"Exuse me, Sir?"  
  
"The dark figure turned to him."  
  
"Um, do you happen to know where the bladebreaker, Tyson lives?"  
  
The dark figure gasped.  
  
"What's wrong ,sir?"  
  
"Oh, um, nothing."  
  
Suddenly the two of them saw a long black limo come up to them. Three people came out. A small boy with glasses came toward the dark figure, and hugged him.  
  
"Ray!" yelled Kenny.  
  
"Oh, no!" shouted Ray.  
  
He struggled out of Kenny's grasp, and started running. Kai ran after him. Kenny looked at the other figure.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Kenny in a horrified voice.  
  
The hooded figure didn't answer. Kai had caught Ray and shoved him in the trunk with his suitcases. That way, Ray wouldn't dare to open it while the car was moving. The hooded figure recongnized that these were Tyson's friends that he saw in the magazine. He walked toward Calvin.  
  
"Would you be so kind to take me with you?" asked the hooded figure.  
  
"Well, that is up to Kai to decide."  
  
The hooded figure then walked toward Kai.  
  
"May I come with you, please?" asked the hooded figure.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but I don't allow trash in my home."  
  
"What!? I'm not trash, I'm a person, just like you, it's just that I have no home."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Oh, and plus, trash can't talk!"  
  
Kai ignored and walked toward the limo. The hooded figure grabbed Kai's leg.  
  
"Please!" the hooded figure pleaded. " Oh please, take me with you!"  
  
"No!" Kai finally yelled.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because, I don't even know you and it wouldn't be right for me to just pick up something off the street."  
  
"But it wouldn't be right for you to just leave a homeless PERSON on the street."  
  
"Kai, why don't you open your hospatality to someone for once." suggested Calvin.  
  
Kai sighed. "Well, ok, but only because you said so, Calvin."  
  
Calvin smiled. He then opened the door for the hooded person to enter the limo, and they were off.  
  
"So now we have Ray, and a new person." said Kenny.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we do." Kai mumbled.  
  
A few minutes later, they were home again. Kai went to the trunk and grabbed Ray out.  
  
"Calvin, open the basement doors." said Kai.  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
Calvin opened the doors, and shoved Ray out. He then pushed him, and his belongins into the basement. After that, he opened the door to the limo, and grabbed the hooded figure, then put him into the basement also.  
  
"You slobs sleep here tonight."  
  
After that, Kai locked the basement doors. He, Kenny, and Calvin went into the house.  
  
"This was a long night!" said Kenny.  
  
"You said it." said Kai.  
  
Kenny then laughed.  
  
"Well Kai, I'm going to hit the hay sack, see ya."  
  
"Alright, see ya, Kenny."  
  
Kai noticed to see his cellphone missing. He went to the house phone and called his cellphone number so he can hear it ring somewhere in the house. The cellphone rang, ray saw the house number on caller id. So he decided not to answer, because he thought it might be Kai calling trying to find his phone. But he also thought it might be one of the guys calling to see how he was doing. He had to risk it. He answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Kai recognized the voice.  
  
"Ray! What are you doing with my phone! Wait till I get down there!''  
  
"Kai I....."  
  
He then heard the phone click.  
  
"Ooooh" said the hooded figure.  
  
"Oh shut up! Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Do you watch the news?" asked the hooded figure.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, good, well I'll tell ya then. My name is....... Tyler McMahon. I am your friend, Tyson's cousin.  
  
"Wow! Wait till Tyson hears this!"  
  
"No, don't tell anyone! I am trusting you not to tell anyone."  
  
"Show yourself"  
  
Tyler took off his hood................  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Static: Enough suspense for ya?!  
  
Slick: Well, I hope so. Stay tuned for chapter 7.  
  
Static: Did you notice, we love you so much, that we made this chapter long. This chapter was supposed to be split into twos. But we made it into one!  
  
Slick: Like I said, stay tuned if you wanna know Tyler's identity.  
  
Staic: Bye 


	7. At Your Best, You Are Love

Slick: Hey.We're back.  
  
Static: We're sure are! I can't wait to make you guys happy!  
  
Slick: Okay Static, don't get too excited, it isn't that great.  
  
Static: Of course it is! Right everyone?  
  
Slick: .........  
  
Static: Aw man! I have to go to the bathroom! I'll miss the openings!  
  
Slick: Aww, I'm so sorry to hear that. You better go now.  
  
Static: I'll be super fast!  
  
Static runs to the bathroom.  
  
Slick: I never thought that bastard would leave. Shall we begin?  
  
*****Why My Cousin, Ty*******  
  
"Show yourself."  
  
Tyler took off his hood.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
Tyler had raggedy, frizzy white, long hair. He had silver eyes. His face was dirty, it had bruises all over it. This was a humorous sight to Ray.  
  
You look.... You look....... Like Tyson's grandpa!  
  
Ray then fell to the floor, filled with laughter. He finally controlled his laughter, he got up, but still laughing. Tyler ran toward Ray, and knocked him down with his own body. With both of them on the floor, Tyler got on top of Ray, and started choking him.  
  
"I'm..... Sorry!" Ray said in between chokes.  
  
"Listen, Pussy Cat! I am not my grandfather! I am not the guy who never acts his age!I am not him now, and I never will be!"  
  
Tyler continued choking Ray. Just then Kai barged in. He saw Tyler choking his teamate.  
  
"Hey You! Get off Ray!"  
  
Kai ran toward the two, pulled Tyler off, and stowed him in the bathroom.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked Kai.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. It was my fault, I told him he looked like his and Tyson's grandpa."  
  
"But that doesn't give him any right to hurt you like that. By the way, did you get his name yet, and who he is?" asked Kai.  
  
"No, I didn't." Ray lied.  
  
"Listen Ray, I can throw him out if you want. You don't have to put up with him."  
  
"I know, Kai, but I can take him."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure, Kai."  
  
Kai stared at Ray.  
  
"What? What is it, Kai?"  
  
Kai said nothing.  
  
"Hello, earth to Kai, he...."  
  
Ray was interupted by a kiss from Kai. Ray accepted and put his arms around Kai's neck. Kai scooped Ray up into his arms.  
  
" You're not sleeping in the basement *tonight*. Let's go."  
  
Kai carried Ray out of the basement, and took him in the house. It was now 12: 45, and they forgot all about Tyler.  
  
******** The Next Day********  
  
Ray awoke to see he was still in Kai's room, but no Kai. He heard his voice outside. He went to look out the window. He saw Kai and Tyler walking toward the house. Tyler's hands were roped. He heard Kai's door open, he turned around to see Kenny.  
  
"Morning, Ray."  
  
"Hey, Kenny. Look, I'm sorry about last night."  
  
"Oh, it's ok, Ray."  
  
"Hug?"  
  
Kenny chuckled, and walked toward his friend, and hugged him tight. They ended the hug. Kenny began....  
  
"Ray, I have something to show you."  
  
"Yeah? What?"  
  
Kenny grabbed Ray's hand and they ran out of the room.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Ray.  
  
"Oh, you'll see."  
  
They arrived at a door. Kenny opened the door. There before them, stood a large entertainment center.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Yeah, Calvin, Kai, and I bought it last night."  
  
Ray heard noises again outside. He looked out the window and saw Kai shove Tyler inside the limo. Ray was worried about where Kai was taking him. He then saw Kai enter the house again. A few seconds later, he heard Kai call him.  
  
"Ray!"  
  
"I'll catcha later Kenny!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Kenny then turned on the computer.  
  
"Ray, where are you?"  
  
"I'm here!"  
  
"I need you to get dressed, hurry up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You are going with Tyler and Calvin."  
  
Ray was dissapointed. He thought he was going to spend the day with his lover.  
  
" I'll be right there."  
  
Ray ran toward his room. He stopped when he realized something.  
  
"Wait a minute, how did Kai know Tyler's name?"  
  
He tried to forget about it, and go about what he was doing. He went to his room, and picked out a traditional black chinese shirt, and black baggy pants. He then went outside to see Calvin holding a coat for him.  
  
"Thanks." said Ray.  
  
Calvin then opened the door for Ray to get in. Kai was at the door.  
  
"Kai, will you come, please?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't, I have to get Tyson and Max up to train, you know that."  
  
"Well, why do I have to go?"  
  
"You are going to help Calvin pick out clothes for Tyler. You've got taste."  
  
"Well thank you, Kai."  
  
"Oh, and here's some money just incase you want something."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Oh, and before I forget, can I have my phone back?"  
  
"It's on your dresser."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Kai kissed Ray goodbye. Tyler gasped. Ray then got in the car, and they were off."  
  
"Now to get those little brats." 


	8. It's Just The Young Nation

Slick: Hey. Sorry I didn't say goodbye. I forgot. Static usually reminds me, but she had to use the bathroom, remember? After she got out the bathroom, she went to the store, so it's just me. Ok? I know I'm boring, I admit, but I'll try to be as fun as Static, ok? Oh, here I am boring you, sorry. Shall we begin?  
  
******** Why My Cousin, Ty*********  
  
Kai kissed Ray goodbye. Tyler gasped. Ray then got in the car, and they were off.  
  
"Now to get those little brats." Kai groaned.  
  
He went into the house, went upstairs, he stopped at Tyson's door. He opened the door violently. It woke Tyson and Max.  
  
"Kai! We can explain!" yelled Tyson.  
  
"Just get up. We are going to train in ten minutes, so get ready."  
  
"O-ok." said Max.  
  
Kai then closed the door.  
  
"Why didn't he get mad?" said Max.  
  
" I dunno." said Tyson.  
  
"Maybe he accepts our relationship."  
  
"Yeah, maybe so."  
  
Kai then opened the door again.  
  
"Oh, and your cousin, Tyler was here."  
  
"What? How long has he been here?"  
  
"Since last night."  
  
"Where is he now?!" shouted Tyson.  
  
"He's with Ray and Clavin, they went out."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"That's now none of your business, now get up."  
  
"Ok!" Tyson said cheerfully.  
  
Kai then closed the door again.  
  
"So who's this Tyler?" asked Max.  
  
"He's my cousin. He's been in the streets since his father was arrested. And can you believe that I just talked to my uncle two days ago?"  
  
"Wow. I wonder how he got here."  
  
"Me too. Hey! We are supposed to be getting ready to train! Come on, Maxy!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I'll go first to the shower first, ok?"  
  
"Why don't we go in together?" Max said seductively.  
  
Tyson saw the hunger in Max's eyes.  
  
"Oh, I see what you mean." Tyson said.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
Max and Tyson removed their clothes. Max stared at Tyson's figure.  
  
"Wow." said Max.  
  
"Right back atcha."  
  
"Come here." said Max.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?" Max whined.  
  
"Because we have to get showered before Kai gets mad at us for being late."  
  
"Oh, alright.  
  
They grabbed each others hands and headed for Tyson's bathroom.  
  
************  
  
Tyler and Ray sat quietly in the limo, until Ray broke the silence.  
  
"How did Kai get your name?"  
  
"Well it was a while after you and Kai's little affair. Then after that you left me in the basement bathroom! About 2 hours later, he comes back, takes me out of the bathroom, ties my hands, and makes me sit down. So he asks me what was my name. I refused. He then smacked me a couple of times. I still refused. He then threw a big final punch to my cheek, then I started to bleed. He made a fist again, threatning to make another punch. I had to give in, or he'd punch the living heck out of me. So I told him my name, my whole name. Which is Tyler Mario McMahon. After he got what he needed, he just left."  
  
"Oh you poor thing!" said Ray.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Hey Ray?  
  
"What, Ty?"  
  
"Do you mind taking this rope off my hand? It's really tight, and it hurts!"  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
Ray then untied Tyler's hands.  
  
"Thanks a lot."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
"We're here, boys!" yelled Clavin.  
  
They arrived in the parking lot of a huge, fancy, clothes store called *Prince Vince's*.  
  
"Well I'll be!" yelled Tyler. "What a big a beautiful sight."  
  
The whole building was made of gold. It looked like it had about 5 floors.  
  
"Let's go, guys!" yelled Calvin.  
  
The three of them went into the building.  
  
*********  
  
Max and Tyson were downstairs eating cereal. Kai came inside.  
  
"You have about 3 more minutes to eat guys, come on." said Kai.  
  
He then went back outside.  
  
"I can't wait to see Tyler again!" yelled Tyson. " I can't believe he was here."  
  
Max just continued eating.  
  
"Maxy? What's wrong? You've been acting like this ever since we came down here."  
  
"Tyler, Tyler, Tyler! That's the only person you blab about! What about me? What about our relationship?!"  
  
"Come on, Maxy! I haven't seen the guy in years! Why do you always have to be a little jealous head?!"  
  
"That's how you describe me as, huh?" Max sobbed. "Well don't ever speak to me again you freak!"  
  
Max put his bowl of cereal in the sink, and stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
"Right back atcha!" yelled Tyson, hoping that Max could hear him.  
  
Kai then barged in the door.  
  
"What's going on in here?"  
  
"Max is jealous."  
  
"Jealous of what?"  
  
"He said that I always think about Tyler, and never him."  
  
"Forget it, we have to get to the roof."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The two of them stopped at Max's room, they heard him crying.  
  
"Max, let's go!" yelled Kai.  
  
"No! I'm never coming out!"  
  
"I know you just didn't say that to me, Max!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Slick: What do you think will happen to Max, now that he's refusing to train? Especially to Kai? Whoa, I think Max is going to get it. To find out, stay tuned for Chapter nine, alright, my peeps? See ya. 


	9. So Good

Static: I can't believe I missed the whole chapter 8! Ooh I'm so mad!  
  
Slick: Hi everyone. I'm back. Ready for the next chapter? I bet you are. Shall we get started?  
  
Static: Duh! Of course!  
  
Slick: Alright, here we go.  
  
******* Why My Cousin, Ty? *******  
  
The two of them stopped at Max's room, they heard him crying.  
  
"Max, let's go!" yelled Kai.  
  
"No! I'm never coming out!"  
  
"I know you just didn't say that to me, Max!"  
  
Max ignored. Kai tried opening the door, but it was locked.  
  
"Wait here." stated Kai.  
  
Tyson nodded and tried talking to Max.  
  
"Max?" said Tyson.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Come on, Maxy?"  
  
"Just leave me alone you bloated balloon!"  
  
"I'm....I'm sorry, Max!"  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yeah, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
  
"Well, I guess I didn't either."  
  
Max opened the door, and ran to his love. He kissed Tyson passionatly. Tyson never wanted to let go. Until Kai came back upstairs.  
  
"Well, I guess you two lovebirds worked this out already."  
  
Kai had the key to Max's room. But he thought he didn't need it after all.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it did." Tyson said nervously.  
  
"Come on, guys, we have to get to the roof, NOW."  
  
The three of them headed for the roof. They couldn't believe what stood before them. It was a large beydish.  
  
"Wow! You never told us about this floor, Kai!" yelled Tyson.  
  
"I wanted to leave it a surprise." stated Kai.  
  
They took their beyblades from their pockets, and prepared for battle!  
  
*************  
  
The three of them went into the building.  
  
"Look at these clothes!" exclaimed Tyler.  
  
The store was full of suits, and other well-designed clothes. They didn't know where to start.  
  
"What size do you wear?" asked Calvin.  
  
"16." said Tyler.  
  
Ray had went to another section to shop. Kai had gave him $1,500. He gave Calvin only $600 to shop for Tyler.(See how much Kai loves his Ray?)  
  
"Let us try this section, Tyler." said Tyler.  
  
Calvin saw a beige velvet jacket. He then read the tag.  
  
"Hum $75, sounds good. It is Tyler's size also." Calvin put the jacket in the cart. He then saw a beige turtleneck."Oh my, this will match the jacket.."He then searched some more and found velvet beige pants. He put that in the cart also. He then went to the shoes section. He saw a pair of Timbaland Boots. He put it in the cart."The turtleneck costs $50, the pants cost $65, and the boots cost $100. All that together, including the jacket cost $290." He had $310 left. He decided to go to the cosmetic section. He saw rows of shampoos and lotions on a glass shelves. He started browsing."Ooh, Jack's Garden." Calvin then put the shampoo in the cart."This cost $25." He continued his search. He saw a pack of moisturing soap also from the company, *Jack's Garden*. "Whoa, this costs $80. Well, it's worth it." He added it to the cart. Then he saw some lotion from *Jack's Garden*."This costs 100 dollars! Let me see how much I'm spending!" He calculated."Oh, good, I only spent $495.$105 left." He then went to another row. The next row he went to was full of hair products. He saw a electronic comb."$45, ok." He put it in the cart. He then saw hair grease. It cost him $20. He put it in the cart also." Oh my! $30 left! Let me go to the hygiene row before we leave, Tyler."stated Calvin."Alright." replied Tyler. They went to the hygiene section. They saw a row of toothbrushes, toothpastes, and medicine products."How about these, Calvin?" said Tyler. He had in his hand a black, electonic toothbrush, and toothpaste labeled.......*Jack's Garden*." That'll do, my boy!" replied Calvin. The toothpaste and toothbrush together cost $20. That meant each of them cost $10. Calvin only had $10 left. Tyler knew what to spend it with, he picked up a beige belt to go with his outfit."Splendid!"stated Calvin. They then went to the cash register. "$600.11"stated the cashier."Oh, no! Kai only gave me exactly $600!" yelled."Well, I have some extra dollars on me."stated."Nah, it's ok Calv." suggested the cashier."Oh, thanks Damon."said Calvin. Calvin always came here to get new suits every week. So he was good friends with the cashier. They then got the bags. "Now let's find Ray." said Calvin. Ray had already paid for his things. "What in the world?" Ray had 8 large bags, and one little one. He had two bag on his right shoulder, two on the left, two in his right hand, and three in his other!"I'm ready guys!"said Ray. Calvin and Tyler sweatdropped. The three of them went back to the limo, and were on their way home.  
  
**********  
  
Tyson and Max were battling, while Kai was watching them. "Tyson, you need more speed, and Max, you need to get more serious on your defense."warned Kai."Hey Kai! Don't you see I'm trying my best here?" complained Tyson."I agree with Kai, we need to get more serious with our skills, this is not fun and games anymore." said Max. "You better believe it, The African Tournament is in two months." said Kai. Suddenly Kenny came up to join them. "Hey guys! How come you didn't tell me you were battling, you started without me!" complained Kenny."Sorry Chief, I guess we forgot all about you." said Tyson. Kenny sighed. He went to go sit on a bench near the dish. Suddenly they heard a limo drive up to the mansion. "Yay!!" yelled Tyson. Kai then grabbed him before he could even get to the stairs." Stay here, I'll be back. Kai then went downstairs.  
  
**********  
  
Tyler and Ray got out the car. "Aren't you coming Calvin?"asked Ray. "I'll come back later. You boys go in and get your bags in the house, I'll see you later." The limo then sped off into the street. Tyler and Ray then saw Kai come out the door."Hey Baby!" Ray gave Kai a suave kiss. Tyler growled. "What's wrong Ty?" asked Ray. "Oh, nothing."replied Ray. The three of them went upstairs.  
  
* **********  
  
Tyson, Max, and Kenny were now sitting on the bench. They heard footsteps going up the stairs.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Slick: What will happen when Tyson sees his long lost cousin? To find out, stay tuned for chapter ten!!!! Ok? Review!!! 


	10. Livin Large

Slick: Hey guys, I'm so sorry for the delay. I deserve your flames. I'm so sorry! Forgive me? I really hope so. I guess you want the story, huh? Well, here it goes.(sighs)  
  
*******Why My Cousin, Ty?*******  
  
Tyson, Max, and Kenny were now sitting on the bench. They heard footsteps going up the stairs. Suddenly they saw Ray, Kai, and.......  
  
"Tyler!" Tyson yelled as he ran to his cousin. He jumped up on him, causing Tyler to fall."Oh Tyler! I missed you! So much!" The reunion with Tyson was so emotional, Tyler started crying tears of joy."I missed you too, slugger!" They stayed like this for several minutes. Tyson then got up, and then pulled his cousin. He then had a worried look on his face."Your face, what happened to it?" asked Tyson. "Oh, these old scars? I got them a long time ago, one of my dad's customers did it."Tyler replied."Customers? Are you talking about bar customers?" asked Tyson."Nope, prostitute customers. I think the guy's name was Joe. My dad sold me to men for $850 an hour, $650 on wednesdays."  
  
"Oh my god. Well, you're here now so there's nothing to worry about, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Tyson then hugged Tyler again. They all decided to go back downstairs. Kai went down to make dinner while the rest went back to their rooms. An hour later, they all decided to go to the park. The had a great time, and they knew that they would enjoy each other's company, forever.  
  
The End  
  
*********************************************************************** Static: Well! That's the end of our fic! We'll miss you!! But don't worry, we'll be back soon, with a sequel to this fic. So if you're wondering why Tyler's grouchy all of a sudden, found out in the next fic. Until next time! See Ya!!!  
  
Slick: Bye everyone!(sobbing) 


End file.
